Betting With Romulans
by cool-trek1
Summary: My first Star Trek Fanfic. What happens when you put your trust in a Romulan? Is there buried treasure on board the Enterprise? Read on to find out! I've just added Chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note:  
Of course you know that the Star Trek characters don't belong to me... Sad, but they don't. I just write stories... The chapters of this story may come up slowly, so be patient. This is my first Star Trek Fan Fiction, so I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
BETTING WITH ROMULANS  
By: Marcie Rich  
  
He strolled down the corridor, making his way to the bridge. Then Kirk hurried faster as he heard Uhura's familiar voice say, "All hands report to stations. We will begin testing project Alpha four Beta. I repeat all hands to stations. We will begin testing project Alpha four Beta."  
He ran down the corridor, and to the turbo lift. Suddenly his communicator beeped. "Kirk here," he responded.  
"Captain, you are needed on the bridge." said Uhura  
"I'm on my way, Uhura. How much time do I have?"  
"We won't start without you, sir."  
"Thanks Uhura."   
"No problem, sir."  
Kirk ran into the turbo lift, and waited as it took him to the bridge. He wondered why ensigns had to be so incompetent. He would have been on the bridge an hour ago if it weren't for a pile of paperwork that an ensign had misplaced. Today they were testing a brand new shield device that was supposed to make the shields stronger. You never know what might happen in these tests, and Kirk was glad that he wasn't still searching the corridors for the missing documents. Being rammed into a bulkhead wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. Kirk stepped off the turbo lift and onto the bridge eyeing his fellow officers. They were staring right at him wondering why he was late, probably.  
"Status Mr. Spock." Kirk said.   
"We are ready to begin testing, sir." Replied Spock.  
"Uhura, get Commander Dorian for me."  
"Aye, sir. He is coming through now."  
Kirk watched as the familiar face of Commander Dorian appeared on the view screen. Dorian was a sturdy, well built man, with the lightest blonde hair Kirk had ever seen. They had been in the academy together. Dorian chose to work for the Science Station Alpha 12 rather than serve on a ship. Too bad, Dorian would have made a fine Science officer.   
"Ah, Commander Dorian. I assume you are ready to begin testing?"  
"Oh yes, Captain. I have been waiting for this opportunity for months. Is the device correctly installed into your computers?"   
Always like him, Kirk thought. He always was a business first, nonsense later type of person. Kirk turned and looked at Scotty. Scotty nodded his head, and smiled. "Yes, Commander, we're ready," Kirk replied.  
"Alright, engage the shield," said Dorian   
"Shield engaged sir," replied Scotty.  
"Here we go," said Dorian, "We will begin firing." Dorian smiled as the Captain started for his seat. "No need to sit down, Jim. You won't get thrown around at all. In fact, you won't even feel a thing."  
"I hope these shields of yours work, they could be very useful." Kirk eyed Dorian suspiciously.  
"Useful indeed. Okay, I'll give my men the word."  
The image of Luke Dorian blinked out on the screen. Soon the missiles began firing. The ship didn't even rock. After a minute's worth of firing, Dorian returned to the view screen.  
"Well, Captain, what do you think of my shields now?"  
"Impressive. I assume you have testing with more powerful photon torpedoes scheduled?"  
"Definitely, Jim. Tomorrow at 0700 hours we'll start up again. Right now, my men and I are going to celebrate our first success. Why don't you, Doctor McCoy, Mr. Spock, Mr. Scott and whoever else you see fit, come and join us."  
Kirk turned around, "Well gentlemen?" He turned to Scotty.   
"Aye, sir, I'd love to, but I need to prepare the ship for tomorrow's testing," answered Scotty.  
"Bones?"  
"I'd be happy to join you, Jim. I need to straighten things up in sickbay first."  
"Spock?"  
"I'd be honored to join you, Captain."  
"Excellent. Luke, you can expect Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, and myself later on tonight, for dinner?"  
"Yes, Jim, we'll looking forward to seeing you." Commander Dorian said, smiling. His image faded out on the screen.   
  
  
Kirk and Commander Dorian had been engaged in a long conversation about old times, when the commander excused himself to see what was taking their dinner so long. He had only been gone minutes, but Kirk was growing impatient. He wondered what Dorian had prepared. He knew that it would be good, because Dorian had always enjoyed cooking. He didn't have too wait long, before the commander came out, arms full with food. They were having chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, and rolls. He was definitely impressed.  
"Luke, you out did yourself this time." Kirk took a bite of the chicken fried steak. "This is excellent."  
"It reminds me of what mother used to make," commented McCoy, as he too ate his meal. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"  
"Oh, I picked it up here and there. It's nothing really." Commander Dorian began to blush. Kirk had forgotten he was so shy. Probably why he didn't want to serve on a ship thought Kirk.  
"Nothing really, Commander how can this be nothing really? It is very good." Kirk said.  
"Oh, you are too kind," Dorian replied, still a bright pink color.  
"How long have you been working on these new shields, Luke?" asked Kirk.   
"Ten years at least. What do you say, Zed? Ten years about right?"  
Zed, the second in command at the station, was from a part of old Earth folks liked to call Texas. Kirk remembered the storybooks he read as a kid about cowboys and Indians, and compared them to Zed. The cowboy type described him well enough. He was tall, well rounded, and looked pretty strong. Kirk could almost picture him holding a revolver and wearing a cowboy hat.   
Zed thought a moment, and then said, " Yes, I believe it was 11 or so." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "No, it was more like 12 years, Luke. We began right after Holly got married, remember?"  
Dorian looked confused for a minute, and then a twinkle came to his eye. "Oh yes, Holly," he said. "Pretty girl, she was, loved that man of hers, she did. What was his name?"  
"It was Bill, Luke," replied Zed.   
"Ah, yes. I remember." Luke replied. An odd smile played upon his lips, but he shook it away. "It has been that long, huh?  
"I'm glad to see you are finally ready to accomplish this. Twelve years is a long time to work on anything," said Kirk.  
The conversation turned back to the old Academy days, as each shared thoughts, and experiences. Kirk couldn't forget that smile, however that he saw on Dorian's face. He couldn't recall ever knowing anyone named Holly. He put that thought out of his mind and concentrated on the conversation. It was a rare thing to see some of his pals from the Academy. He hadn't seen Luke in over twenty years.   
  
  
  
  
Kirk stood in the doorway of the turbo lift. He had a strange feeling that something would go wrong with these new shields. He tried to shake it, but it wouldn't go away. Finally, he decided to ignore it and keep going. If he didn't hurry, he would be late again. Kirk sighed, and tried to form a smile, at least the paperwork had been found. He sighed, and stepped into the turbo lift.   
"Bridge," he told it.   
When he arrived on the bridge, he noticed an empty chair. Scotty was missing. Kirk assumed that Mr. Scott was down in engineering clearing up a few things. He hoped that Scotty would be back in time. Kirk saw Spock look his way. Spock obviously understood what his captain was thinking, and walked over to him.  
"Good morning, Captain. Did you sleep well?" Spock asked.  
"Oh yes, Spock," replied Kirk. "Where is Mr. Scott?"  
"He is down in Engineering making a few last minute checks to the engines."  
"That sounds like the Scotty that I know." Kirk walked over to his command chair and sat down. "How long until we begin testing, Spock?"  
"Three minutes, eighteen point five seconds."  
"Thank you, Mr. Spock." Kirk swiveled in his chair to face Uhura. "Uhura, hail Commander Dorian for me." He turned back to face the view screen, and flipped a switch on his chair. "Bridge to Engineering."  
"Mr. Scott here."  
"Scotty, we need you on the bridge, pronto," Kirk said, beginning to feel impatient.  
"Yes, Captain, I'll be right up, I have one last thing…"  
"Make it quick, Scotty, we only have a few minutes."  
"Yes, sir. Scott out."  
Uhura turned to face the Captain and said, " Sir, I have Commander Dorian for you."  
"On screen," replied Kirk.  
The image of Commander Dorian materialized onto the view screen. "Ah, Captain. Are we ready for today's round of testing?" it asked.  
"Almost, Luke. We have to wait for Mr. Scott."   
As if on cue, Kirk heard the familiar whoosh of the turbo lift. He got up and approached the turbo lift to greet a somewhat flustered Commander Scott.  
"What is it, Scotty?"  
"It's that darn new shield mechanism, it is messing up my warp engines!" Scotty exclaimed.  
"Oh really?" questioned Commander Dorian. "I don't see why it should. Send me the data, and I'll take a look." Mr. Scott went to the engineering station, and punched a few buttons. Then he sat at the station, going over the figures and muttering to himself.  
"I don't see a thing wrong with them, Mr. Scott. Would you tell me exactly what you think is going wrong?" Commander Dorian said.   
"The power output of the warp engines was fluctuating, sir. I saw it with my very own eyes." Mr. Scott looked confused as he replied.   
Something must have been there, or Mr. Scott wouldn't have gotten so worked up, thought Kirk. "What do you say, Luke? Is it a problem?" Kirk asked.  
"I don't even see a thing, Jim. I suggest we continue with the testing, and worry about it later," he answered.  
"What do you say Spock?" asked Kirk. These tests had already made him nervous, and the last thing he needed was something to foul up. It seemed to him that testing shouldn't be done on such an important starship at the Enterprise. Why did they have to run tests on his ship? Weren't there other ships they could tamper with?  
"I recommend that you continue," replied Spock.   
"Then continue, we will. You may proceed commander, " said Kirk.  
Kirk began to sit down in his chair, but Dorian stopped him. "Ah, Jim, no faith in me?" the commander said. "I bet that if you stood over there, you'd still be standing by the time we stopped firing. Wouldn't that be a concept? Being able to maneuver about the bridge while being fired at. It could come in handy. Then again, I figure you will sit just the same. You always did play things safe."  
Dorian's words stung. They hung in the air, mocking Kirk, playing with his better judgement.  
"I will accept that challenge of yours. In fact, I will stand over here." Silently, Kirk hoped that whatever had scared Scotty, turned out to be nothing.  
"Captain," Spock said. "I would advise against that."  
"No need to worry, Spock. Nothing is going to happen to me."  
"Alright, Jim, let's get cracking." The Commander's smiling image blinked out on the screen.   
The first few attempts were just as Dorian said they would be, smooth not even a bump. The last photon torpedo came, and its impact could be felt all over the ship. Jim Kirk without a thing to hold onto, and nothing to support him went flying into the bulkhead, landing on his left shoulder with a crunch. Luke had been wrong this time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Captain," shouted Scotty, as the rocking subsided.  
"Captain, can you hear me?" Spock asked. There was no respnse. "Medics to the bridge. The Captain has been injured." Spock said into his communicator.  
It wasn't long before Dr. McCoy, and Nurse Chapel arrived to whisk the Captain away, all the while Dr. McCoy muttering about how they shouldn't test ships like the Enterprise who had better things to do than be blown to bits by some dumb scientist. Mr. Scott shook his head, if only they had listened to him, maybe this could have been avoided. He sighed and turned to his station, trying to sort out the damage. They wouldn't be going anywhere fast in the next few days. He checked the power output again. It read normal. That was strange, it was acting up when he looked at it last.  
  
  
Dr. McCoy was hovering over Kirk in sickbay, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Spock walk in. He strolled over to Spock, and started to speak, "What happened up there, Spock? One minute everything is fine and dandy, and the next I have Jim unconscious in my sickbay."  
"Doctor, there seems to be some problem with the new shield mechanism. However, we are uncertain what the porblem is at this time," replied Spock. "Can you tell me the Captain's condition?"  
"Jim has suffered a fractured shoulder, and a broken rib among other things. What happened to him?" McCoy's tired face turned into one of concern as he glanced in the direction of the Captain.  
"Commander Dorian challenged him not to sit while the testing was happening. I believe his exact words were, 'sitting down is not necessary. Then again you always did play it safe.' This angered the Captain, so he stayed where he was."  
"I always knew that Dorian to be a jerk. He knew that would get to Jim. Jim always had to be stronger and better than everyone else when he was in the Academy, how could he resist?"  
"May I speak with the Captain, Doctor?" questioned Spock. If McCoy hadn't known him as well as he did, he might have missed the small wave of concern that flashed across Spock's face.  
"He has not yet regained consciousness. You can see him if you want," replied McCoy.  
"Let me know when he regains consciousness." Spock said as he left the room.  
McCoy sighed and turned back to his patient. Amazingly enough, Jim had been the only one on the bridge injured during the jolt. He shook his head. When would Jim ever learn?  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Kirk opened his eyes, and tried to remember what happened. He couldn't even remember his own name. A chill of fear ran through his body. Then he remembered; he was Captain of the starship Enterprise. He was James T. Kirk. He let out a sigh of relief. Now could he remember what happened? He closed his eyes and focused on the last thing he remembered. He recalled his conversation with Luke. Why had he made such a dumb decision? He tried to sit up, but found it to be painful. Had he really damaged himself that bad? What about the ship? He had many questions scrambled about in his head, not to mention regret for trying to be so heroic. Dorian had known that he would be a sucker for something like that. Suddenly, he heard footsteps.   
"Jim, I'm glad to see you've joined the land of the living," said a voice.  
Kirk turned his head in the direction of the voice. It was Bones. "What do you mean by that Bones? I wasn't dead, was I?" he replied, the smile on his face grew.   
"No, not dead exactly. Although, I wonder how you would have survived had Dorian chosen stronger torpedoes. Why did you do that, Jim?" Bones sighed and tried to frown, but it was no use. It was rather amusing. The first time someone like Dorian comes along, and he tries to be Mr. Tough guy. "You could have been killed!"  
"Oh I doubt that, Bones. How bad is the ship?"   
" You're half dead and all you care about is the ship? I don't know about the ship, but I know about you. That was some bump you took. One of these days you're going to get seriously hurt, Jim. Promise me you won't do that again, okay."  
"Okay, I promise. May I go now?"  
"Go? I'd like to see you try. Jim, you happen to have a fractured shoulder and a broken rib. I don't know where you think you are planning to go, but you aren't going to be much help."  
"I believe the Doctor is correct in this matter, Captain," Spock said as he entered sickbay and approached McCoy.  
"Spock!" Kirk said, a little startled at the Vulcan's sudden appearance. "You agree with Bones?" asked Kirk, surprised to see the doctor and Spock agree about anything.  
"Yes, Captain. You should rest and conserve your energy so that when the testing begins again, you can be there," replied Spock.  
"They are going to continue with them? Those 'tests' almost killed the Enterprise," said McCoy, shaking his head.  
"Yes, Doctor. It seems that the fluctuation in the power output of the warp engines caused the ship to react the way it did. However, Mr. Scott and Commander Dorian are still attempting to explain why it was fluctuating in the first place. As soon as that is solved, Commander Dorian plans to begin testing again."   
"How long do you think that will take, Spock?" asked Kirk.  
"I estimate 36.4 hours," replied Spock.  
"36.4 hours of rest for you then, Jim. No complaints, either. You won't be needed 'til then anyway," said Bones with a triumphant smile on his face. "You can stay right here, and heal up properly this time."  
Kirk felt like a child who had an over-protective mother for a doctor. Oh well, he thought, there is no escape in this matter. "Do I have to?" Kirk still felt like arguing.  
"Didn't I just say that?" McCoy spat at him. He then grew a small smile. "I will let you rest in your quarters tomorrow if you promise to behave today. Now though it is time for you to get some rest, Jim. Your body has taken quite a beating, on top of injuries from our past mission. That was a close call with the Romulan you had, and your body is still healing from it. Although, since I am your doctor, I have come to expect broken ribs a normal thing for you and that body of yours."   
Kirk smiled and sighed. It was going to be a long 36.4 hours, especially with McCoy hovering over him like a mother hen hovering over her chicks. Kirk closed his eyes and tried to relax, maybe he would enjoy a short vacation, even if he had to spend it doing nothing but sleeping. Amazingly enough, Kirk found himself quite tired and fell asleep almost immediately.   
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Spock sat in the Captain's chair, contemplating their situation. The Captain wasn't injured very much at all, and he could return to duty. Although, the Captain much needed a rest from the last mission they were on. He didn't want to admit it, but the doctor was right. The Captain could wait to take control of his ship for awhile. He thought it was fascinating that human emotions were the ones that always caused his Captain so many problems. Yet, these like the intuition he claimed to have, saved them more times than not.   
The last mission had been especially rough for the Captain, however. A Romulan spy had snuck on board, posing as a Starfleet officer. The Captain had an encounter with her, and suffered a phaser wound to his leg, along with a few other minor injuries. That was only a few days ago, and the Captain still bore some of the scars from it, emotional and physical. Spock snapped back into attention, there was no logic in such thought, there was work to be done. Spock tried to concentrate on the matter at hand, the testing, but found he couldn't. There was something very wrong about the way that ship reacted. He couldn't help but think that someone had sabotaged the testing. He picked up his tricorder and moved to the science station. 


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day of patching up the Captain yet again, McCoy began to clean up his desk, and return to his quarters. The captain was sleeping, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip away. The corridors outside sickbay were strangely quiet, so quiet he could hear his heartbeat. He then remembered how late it was, and didn't think anything more about it. He had almost made it to the turbo lift, when he heard some whispering.  
"Luke! What if someone finds us?" One man with a deep husky voice whispered.  
"They won't find us if you be quiet, stupid!" McCoy was sure he recognized that voice. "We need those papers! We can't just leave. I know she said she hid them in sickbay!"   
"What about the doctor?" The man questioned.   
"He won't be any problem at all. Let's go!"  
"Luke Dorian!" McCoy exclaimed to himself. McCoy was left in a panic. What should he do? The footsteps of the men grew closer. Then he remembered the Captain in sickbay he stood silent for a minute in indecision. That was just long enough for the men to spot him. He began to walk back towards sickbay, trying to pretend he didn't see them. The men, however, came right up to him.  
"Doctor! Good Day! We came to see how Jim was doing." Luke shook McCoy's hand warmly.  
"He was sleeping when I left; I was just going to check on him," McCoy lied.   
"Like we said, Doctor, we want to see the Captain. Is that a problem?" Zed replied gruffly.  
"I suppose not, if he's awake." McCoy was trapped. "Come on this way." McCoy led them silently down the corridor and into sickbay. His mind raced for some solution. He found none except to pray that Jim was still asleep, and that he could convince Dorian and his officer to come back later. The captain's shallow breathing and still form indicated he was still sleeping soundly. Not that McCoy expected anything different. "See, I told you, he's sleeping. I will let him know that you came."   
The men looked at each other, and nodded. McCoy began to sweat. What did they really want? What papers were they talking about? The seconds they stood slient seemed to last for centuries until the officer with Luke spoke up.  
"Alright, doctor. Zed and I think that you were eavesdropping on us just a moment ago. Is that true?"  
"Eavesdropping? I told you, I was going to check on Jim." McCoy played innocent.  
"Oh, I see, you were listening. Well, I guess we'll have to take care of that won't we? If anyone found out our plans it could mean death. You wouldn't want to bring that on us would you? You of all people, a doctor." Dorian watched as sweat poured from McCoy's brow. "Zed, do your job."  
"No...please...I..." McCoy stuttered. In a nanosecond, Zed whipped out a phaser, and shot McCoy in the head on heavy stun. Not enough to kill, but enough to knock him out. Then the men looked through his pockets for anything useful. They found some keys and took them. Then they quickly dragged him behind a bed, and searched in vain for the papers they were looking for. They turned sickbay inside out, but couldn't find what they were looking for.   
"Luke?" Zed asked.  
"Yes, Zed."  
"Luke, I think that the doctor will remember us when he wakes up. Shouldn't we do something about it. If he goes and tells his precious captain or that Vulcan freak on us then we will be in big trouble."  
"What can you do?" Luke answered seeing the reasoning of his first officer.  
"Well, I tinkered with some chemicals recently, and I created a concoction using some Romulan techniques that causes a person to lose his memory temporarily depending on how much you give him." Zed was a chemist in his spare time, always inventing some new potion.   
"Well use enough to make him forget for a week or so. It won't kill him will it? He won't regain his memory suddenly would he?" Dorian didn't wait for an answer. "We will have found it in a week. We just have to keep stalling the tests." McCoy began to stir on the floor. "Hurry!" he whispered.  
"Ok I am going!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hypospray and quickly pressed it into the arm of the doctor's slumped body.   
"Let's go! It's not here! It must be somewhere else!" Luke whispered.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Spock left the bridge after completing some tests to compare notes with Commander Scott. He decided that it would be logical to stop at sickbay and check on the Captain's condition and inform him of what he discovered regarding the testing. He went down the corridor, and stopped outside of sickbay. He debated whether to tell him what he had discovered or wait and verify it with Commander Scott. He entered sickbay to find furniture knocked over, supplies strewn about on the floor, and cabinets open. The first thing he thought of was the captain. He checked the monitors above the captain's bed, and saw that at least it had not been tampered with. The captain slept peacefully. On the floor, on the far side of the bed was someone lying on the floor. Spock knelt down next to him, and recognized the slumped form of Dr. McCoy.   
"Doctor!" Spock said. Dr. McCoy was obviously knocked unconscious by a severe phaser wound to his head. He would have some headache when he woke up. Just about that time, Nurse Chapel walked in.   
"My Gosh!" she exclaimed as she saw the cluttered sickbay. Then she caught sight of Spock. "Mr. Spock, sir? What is it?"  
"I have not been able to examine the room fully, but I believe that someone was looking for something, and Dr. McCoy," he gestured at the slumped form of the doctor lying on the floor. "Caught them in the act. Obviously he had seen them, and knew who they were. I believe you should attend to the Doctor. I shall endeavor to find out who and why." Spock strode out of sickbay staying only long enough to assist the nurse in lifting McCoy to a nearby bed. Contemplating the situation, he hurried back to the bridge. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"Nooo!" Kirk shouted. He awoke with a start. "Whew! It was only a dream." He had a strange nightmare, in which a group of Romulans forced him to blow up the Enterprise. Around him, sickbay was eerily silent. "Bones?" Kirk saw Nurse Chapel coming his way.  
"How are you feeling, Captain?" she inquired. He could tell by the look on her face that something had happened. He couldn't imagine what. It was probably none of his business, but he felt like he should ask.  
"What's wrong, Nurse?" Kirk asked gently. "Did the ship blow up while I was asleep?" Kirk gave her a big smile, and she returned it only half-heartedly. "Well, what is it?"  
"Doctor McCoy..." She started.  
Kirk jumped right in. "What happened to Bones? Is he okay?" Kirk's smile turned upside down.   
"He suffered a phaser wound to his head, Captain. He hasn't woken up yet, sir."  
"How did it happen?" Kirk was taken aback by the news.   
"I'm not sure, Mr. Spock and I found him lying on the floor, and an empty hypospray laying next to him..."  
"Where is Mr. Spock?"  
"On the bridge, sir."  
"I am going up there now."  
"Dr. McCoy won't..."  
"He isn't in a position to argue is he? Help me up!" Kirk struggled to his feet. He stood still as waves of dizziness flowed through him like a river flooding its banks. Once he got himself steady, he walked out into the corridor, and rode the turbolift to the bridge. Once there, he faced surprised stares of the bridge crew. Spock strode over to him.  
"Captain," Spock said.   
"Spock what happened?" Kirk demanded.   
"I am not entirely sure, Captain. Dr. McCoy seems to have stumbled on some intruders."  
"What do you mean, intruders, and what are they here for? Who are they?"  
"I do not know who they are, Captain. However, I believe the doctor might once he regains consciousness." Spock stated looking Kirk directly in the eyes.   
"But what do they want, Spock?"  
"They were obviously looking for someone or something. However, whatever it is, they did not find it in sickbay."  
Kirk sighed heavily. "No sooner do we get rid of one, then do we pick up another intruder. Did you find out anything further about the incident this morning?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Well Spock, what is it?"  
"There is evidence of sabotage, Captain." Spock replied  
"Substantial evidence, Mr. Spock?"  
"It isn't conclusive, Captain."  
"Why don't you..." Kirk grabbed the handrail and clung to it as a wave of dizziness threatened to knock him over. He shook it off, and tried to remember what he was saying. "Why don't you..." Kirk lunged for the handrail again.  
"Captain, I suggest you return to sickbay. You have not fully recovered from this morning. Or at least return to your quarters. I am endeavoring to find out more about the intruders, and the sabotage. Your presence here is not required right now."  
"Have you spoken to Dorian lately?" Kirk asked. He tried to ignore Spock's comment. He was determined to learn more about these so-called intruders.  
"No sir."  
"Have you made arrangements to continue the tests?"  
"Not yet, Captain."  
"Then set the time to begin testing, something convenient for Scotty and Dorian. I am not sure who these intruders are, but let's not let on that we know they're here. Let me know the time. I am heading to sickbay to see McCoy, and then I will go to my quarters and rest. Will that make you happy, Spock?"  
"Captain as a Vulcan I do not feel happy."  
"That's enough, I am going. Let me know about the testing schedule, and I will inform you if I learn anything from McCoy." Kirk staggered over to the turbolift, one hand on his head, and the other out to the side to balance himself. Spock watched him go, and did not embarrass the Captain further by asking if he needed help.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Dr. McCoy..." a voice called from the darkness, "Leonard?" it called again. "Bones?" He struggled to move, to open his eyes, to do anything, but his body refused to listen. "Bones..." the voice called again. A searing pain swept through his head, and flowed through him like a wave hitting the sand.   
"Ooh! Ugh!" he moaned horribly, not unlike a sick calf.  
"Bones? Can you hear me?" the voice called to him again, this time sounding closer.   
"He may not hear you, Captain." another voice replied.  
This time he fought with all his might, and thrust his eyes open. At first they were cloudy and unable to see. He closed them and opened them again, and it was clearer.   
"Bones!" the voice, which now had a face, told him. His memory escaped him as he attempted to remember whom it was that was speaking to him. "Bones?" the man sounded scared, as if he should know who it was. He racked his brain for his name, any name, or a name. Then one came ever so slowly.   
"Jim?" he said in a scratchy, quiet voice.   
Kirk relaxed visibly. "Bones? What happened?" He saw the pain on McCoy's face as he tried to recall something.   
"I...Jim, I..." He crinkled up his face in remembering, and tried to dull the pain in his head long enough to think straight. "I don't remember anything!"  
"It's alright, Bones. You had quite a phaser wound on your head. I was scared you would never wake up."  
"How long was I out?"  
"Oh, about twelve hours or so. Wouldn't you say?" Kirk turned to M'Benga standing next to him.   
"Yes, that's about right." He replied   
"You don't remember anything? Neither do I. Apparently, I was sleeping in sickbay during the whole thing." He smiled at the irony of the situation. "We seem to have an intruder, or intruders, loose on board."  
"Intruders?" McCoy frowned. He winced as another wave of pain hit him like a tornado. "What? How?"  
"Shhh. Just rest, ok? We'll talk again later." Jim replied gently.   
McCoy needed no coaching and was asleep for hours.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
As Kirk entered his quarters, he felt something was wrong. He didn't know what it was, but something had happened. He used his communicator to call the bridge.  
"Spock Here." Spock answered.  
"Is everything all right up there?" Kirk frowned.   
"Yes, Captain. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason, Spock. Carry on. Kirk out." Kirk sighed, and flopped down on his bed. The events of the morning were still going around in his head. Sabotage? That's impossible! Or is it? What was it that someone wanted so badly, and why did they look in Sickbay? Kirk's head ached with all the questions he needed answers for. He just wished he could think clearly. In minutes, Kirk would be asleep, and be dreaming of Romulans.   
When Kirk awoke, he had one thought, Bones! What was it that McCoy knew that made an intruder want to harm him? Who would want to kill him? Why didn't they harm me? Kirk changed into a clean uniform, and made his way to sickbay. 


End file.
